


Consider This

by togetherburningbright



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Moving, Neighbors, idea from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togetherburningbright/pseuds/togetherburningbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idea from this http://scamdal.tumblr.com/post/88764520133/before-writing-your-au-consider-the-following</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consider This

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU START READING!!!  
> ok so just got a new computer so some of the keys are still sticky (mainly I)  
> so this will prob have a lot of spelling mistakes.  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.

Whoever said moving in to a new apartment was easy was probably insane.

Or buff as hell.

 Or had the stamina of an Olympic athlete.

Probably all three.

Castiel could see it now as he stood waiting for the elevator holding two boxes on top of each other labeled "KITCHEN" in big black writing. the guy would have been at least 7 feet tall, probably a bodybuilder which would explain why he had two snake like cinder blocks attached to his shoulders that most people would call arms, he'd wear the same too tight muscle shirt and soccer shorts everyday with a fanny pack, his face would be permanently red because of course he would be doing steroids. The drugs would slowly fry his brain like an egg so every time he tried to talk to someone it would be more lke he was yelling at them.

The elevator doors opened, bringing Castiel from his thoughts.

He walked in and put his boxes by his feet, grateful no one else was in there with him, and pressed the number 8 button.

He sure was getting acquainted with the elevator he thought. At least it was clean.

The two doors n front of him slowly closed and began ascending upwards. Castiel took the opportunity to lean on the wall to his right and rest for a few moments.

He still had a car full of boxes to bring up, somehow organize it into a functional living space and put together his bed frame or have to sleep on the hardwood floor.

He checked his watch. It was already 3pm.

He'd been doing this for almost two hours already and he wasn't even half way done.

He let out a deep sigh, rubbing his hands over his face. Not even caring how bad his hair looked. He was too tired to.

The elevator stopped indicating he was at his floor. He grunted as he picked the boxes back up, and walked out into the brightly light hallway.

He made his way through the empty hallway, hard wood floors occasionally creaking under his weight. The building was nice enough. From the outside it was a simple rectangular brick building with a line of windows on each side. The lobby was almost painfully bland. White tiled floors, a  dark green carpet in the middle, two black leather couches facing each other off to the side, plastic plants seemly scattered though out and to top it all off... cream colored walls. The hallways were at least a little more decorated. The floors were a deep cherry wood which contrasted nicely with Alabama crimson walls. The occasional painting (mostly of different vases of flowers) were evenly spaced between each door on both sides. At the end of the hallway ,where Castiel was heading to, had a large  window overlooking the streets below. If he was honest with himself, the window was what sealed the deal.

He stopped when he got to the door with 98 on the door. He put the boxes back down to fish the key from out of his pocket.

He opened the door and slid the boxes in with his foot, beyond caring if anything was broken. He left the door open while he stepped inside. What was suppose to be his living room was currently a refugee camp for boxes. Their had to be at least 13 boxes to go through not to mention all the ones that were still in his car.

He ran his hand through his hair again, probably messing it up even more when a quiet knock on the still wide open door. It was probably the owner, comng to tell hm he parked to close to a hydrant and now his car was being towed. Just his luck.

He turned around to find a man leaning against the door frame both hands in his front pockets.

An attractive man.

He had short light brown hair, vibrant green eyes that made Castiel reconsider painting the walls that color, a light sprinkling of freckles across his nose and cheeks, chiseled jaw and light pink lips. That were currently smirking.

"So...Just moving in I assume?" A voice deeper than Castiel expected asked, eyes looking around at the mess surrounding Castiel, and then locking onto Castiel himself.

Castiel felt his cheeks heating up.

"I uh.. yes, yes I am. Castiel Novak, nice to me you.."

"Dean Winchester, number 98." He answered extending his hand for Castiel to shake.

His hand was warm, rough near his finger tips and softer near his palm. Maybe he worked in construction, Castiel thought, he defiantly had the body for it.

He dropped his hand when he realized he'd been holding it for longer than necessary. Dean's smile seemed to get a little bigger.

"I'd invite you in for some coffee but..." Castiel trailed off turning to the mess that was his living room hoping Dean would understand his predicament.

"Oh yeah no problem man, that everything?" Dean asked

"Unfortunately no, I still have most of my belongings in my car." Castiel admitted,  feeling embarrassed and avoiding eye contact by starring at his worn out sneakers.

 "Need a hand? it's gotta be murder carrying all that shi- stuff up here." Dean asked, looking like a goddamn super hero to Castiel.

"I..If you don't mind." Castiel stuttered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 After successfully getting all of Cas' ("Cas?" "Yeah Castiel's kinda mouth full, you don't mind do you?" "No no, not at all.") they both crashed on Dean's couch. Too tired to move. They sat there in comfortable silence until Dean spoke.

"So that was all your stuff huh?" He asked putting emphasis on your.

Castiel was confused. Of course it was his things who else would it belong to?

"Yes, I'm sorry it was a lot to car-"

"No man don't worry about it." Dean smiled at him and they were quiet again.

"So no wife... or girlfriend living with you them?" Dean asked hesitantly.

Castiel tried to stop the snort but failed.

"Uh, no. No girlfriend, defiantly no wife." He answered trying to make it clear to Dean without actually saying it.

Dean seemed to understand, nodding and smirking again.

"What about a boyfriend?"  Dean asked, almost nervous.

Castiel shook his head. It been a while since he dated someone he thought, not realizing he was frowning.

It was quiet for a while before Dean turned to Castiel.

"You know you kinda owe me for helping you move in today." Dean said with a grin.

Oh.

So he wasn't being kind or welcoming when he offered. He was just doing it to get some money from Castiel.

He probably didn't even want to be friends. Or anything else Castiel had maybe hoped for. His heart sank.

"Oh, right of course." Castiel pulled out his wallet trying not to let his emotions show.

"What? Oh no no Cas man-" He saw Deans hand cover his "No man I don't want your money. I was gonna ask if you wanted to order some pizza and watch a move or something."

Castiel looked up and him.

"L-like a date?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, if you want." Dean replied, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Castiel smiled. "'I'd like that."

Dean beamed." O-ok. Awesome. I'll order right now."

"You might need two hands for that." Castiel said looking down at Dean's hand still covering his.

Dean looked down at their hands slightly embarrassed but didn't move it.

"I can multitask." He sad confidently

 


End file.
